This invention relates to an improved means for mounting handlebars for bicycles and the like.
Typically bicycle handlebars are mounted by means of a handlebar stem assembly including a long bolt and a tubular stem which extend into the upper end of the steer tube on the front fork of the bike. The handlebar stem usually includes a member on the lower end of the bolt and stem which is wedged or cammed eccentrically outwardly against the interior wall of the steer tube to connect the stem to the fork. While there are some advantages of such an approach, one disadvantage is that the handlebar stem has to be a relatively heavy, thick-walled element to provide adequate strength. This is undesirable for racing bicycles in which reduced weight is a significant advantage.
Moreover, it is difficult to maintain sufficient connecting force on a handlebar stem wedge arrangement to prevent handlebars from rotating with bicycles receiving heavy jolts such as are encountered in offtrack racing. In other words, it is important that the means for supporting the handlebar and connecting the handlebar to the bicycle front fork be strong, reliable, and light-weight for high performance bicycles. Thus, a need exists for improvements in those areas.